


Uncle Tigger and Miss Vee

by JsPrincess



Series: Up at the Farm [2]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Neeros Farm, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JsPrincess/pseuds/JsPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tig and Venus visit the farm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle Tigger and Miss Vee

Tig was the second Son to visit the farm. He and Venus drove up one Sunday morning and spent the day with the oddly formed little family. He couldn't help but note how peaceful the drive down the little country road that led to the far was. Even inside Venus’ car, he felt relaxed for the first time in ages. 

They pulled through the gate and bumped up the long gravel drive to the little farmhouse. Abel ran out and shouted “Uncle Tigger! Miss Vee!” as he threw himself at Tig’s legs and gave the biker a big hug. After giving Tig a hug, he ran to Venus, took her hand and kissed it. “Nero says that you’re a lady and I hafta be a gentleman,” he said as he looked us at Venus.

“Well aren't you just the little darling gentleman,” Venus said, staring down at the miniature version of Jax that was standing at her feet. 

Just then Wendy joined them outside, Thomas toddling along beside her. “Hey Tig. Good to see you Venus, I’m glad you guys could make it.”

“Thanks for having us Wendy, we really appreciate it,” Tig answered. “Tommy boy! You’re walking! Come here little man,” he said as Thomas waddled as fast as his chubby, unsteady little legs would allow. 

“He was a late walker,” Wendy commented, “but his doctor said there wasn't anything wrong, he just wasn’t in the mood to walk yet. He started that two weeks ago when he tried to chase after Happy when he left.” 

Venus chuckled, “Who would have thought such a rough man could have a little cherub like Tommy wrapped around his fingers.” 

“I think all three boys had him wrapped around their fingers by the time he left,” Wendy replied with a smile. “Happy is so great with them.” 

“Speaking of three boys, where is Nero’s boy,” Tig asked. 

“Nero and Lucius are out riding, doing some of Lucius’ therapy. They should be back soon.” Wendy led everyone into the house and Abel drug Tig upstairs to his bedroom. Tig sat in the floor and listened to Abel tell him all about every new toy, and book that he had. He told Tig about all the animals, the chores that he did, and how he loved to ride the horses. 

Venus sat in the living room with Wendy, bouncing Thomas on her lap. “He’s such a Happy boy,” she commented.

“He called me mama the other day, and it broke my heart,” Wendy answered, lost in her thoughts.

“Oh Wendy, sweetheart, you are his mama, just like Tara was Abel’s mama when you couldn't be, now you're Thomas’ mama when she can't be,” Venus soothed.

Wendy wiped her eyes, “Thank you Venus, I never thought of it that way. Thank you.” 

Nero and Lucius came in through the mud room, leaving their riding boots behind them. “Hey buddy, how was your ride,” Wendy asked, standing and kissing Nero on the cheek. 

“It was great,” Lucius said excitedly, “Dad let Sadie really run, we went fast.”

Wendy smiled, “I bet that was fun!”

Lucius made his way up the stairs and went to find Abel, and Nero followed him to change clothes. Wendy sat back on the couch and talked with Venus while they waited on Nero to return. “Living here is so surreal,” she stated. “After everything I did to Abel, I thought I’d never have a family. Now I have all this. It seems so wrong to be happy about it though.”

“Unless you are happy that Jackson and Tara are no longer with us, then there is no need to feel bad about being happy in your current situation,” Venus counseled. 

Wendy shook her head, “I would never wish that kind of loss on anyone, least of all my own kid.” 

“Then enjoy your life Wendy. You have three beautiful boys to take care of, and unless I'm completely overstepping, a good man who is falling in love with you. Enjoy them. Life is too short to regret,” Venus said, giving Wendy one of her radiant smiles.

Upstairs Nero had changed clothes and started to go back downstairs , but stopped at the entrance to Abel and Thomas’ room, watching Tig play with Lucius and Abel. It was a welcome sight, Tig treated Lucius just as he treated Abel. No as a disabled kid, or just the kind of a friend, but almost like a nephew, the saw way he did Abel. Nero watched as Tig laughed at something Lucius said, and ruffled the kid’s hair, making him smile. “Hey mano,” Nero said. “How’re things?” 

“Oh, you know. Same stuff, different day. Still cleaning up messes, tying up loose ends,” Tig answered, trying to be as vague as possible with the boys in the room. “Venus is downstairs, did you see her?”

“I did, she looks happier than I’ve ever seen her. That because of you,” Nero asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Tig laughed, “God I hope so. She’s special.” 

“Aye, she is. Keep her smiling,” Nero said, giving Tig a friendly morning.

“I was a gentleman just like you said Nero,” Abel interrupted excitedly. “I took Miss Vee’s hand and I kissed it and she said I was a darling little gentleman!” 

“That’s great Abel, I’m proud of you little man. We always treat ladies with respect, ok?”

“Ok Nero,” Abel said, going back to crashing trucks with Lucius. 

Tig stood up, stretching. “I’m going to go downstairs and see your mom and baby brother for a while, ok Abel?”

Abel nodded and continued to play with Lucius, so Tig followed Nero out of the room and down the stairs to the living room where Venus was waiting with Wendy and Thomas. He kissed his girl on the cheek before scooping Thomas from her lap, “Hey buddy,” he cooed at the toddler. Thomas chattered back to him and Tig answered the little guy like he knew exactly what he was saying. 

Lucius and Abel came downstairs, curious as to what the adults were doing and Nero suggested that they take Tig to see their favorite animals. “Miss Vee, would you like to go,” Abel asked, looking up at Venus. 

“Oh no darling boy, I didn't exactly dress for walking around a farm. I’ll stay here and help your mama make dinner, and watch Tommy,” Venus answered the sweet boy. 

“Ok Miss Vee,” Abel said, taking Tig’s hand and following Lucius to the mudroom to put his boots on. 

Abel and Lucius showed Tig the chickens, ducks and horses. They introduced him to each horse, and Tig loved seeing how happy the boys were. Up here on the farm, away from the destruction in Charming, Abel and Thomas were thriving like never before. Abel no longer carried that sad look behind his eyes, and Tommy was finally catching up on his milestores. Tig couldn't be happier for them. 

Lucius insisted on taking Tig through the front yard to meet the cats that roamed the farm, before they headed back inside. Abel bent down and scooped up a black kitten and showed him to Tig, “We call this one Sam,” he said, causing a moment of panic when Tig thought of SAMCRO but able continued, “After Sam I Am in Green Eggs and Ham.”

“That’s great buddy, I love that book,” Tig said, ruffling Abel’s hair as they made their way back to the mudroom to kick off their boots before entering the house. Wendy, Venus and Nero were setting dinner on the table when they walked in the door. Wendy shooed them off to wash their hands before they ate, and then they sat down to an amazing chicken dinner. 

When dinner was done and the kitchen was cleaned up, Tig and Venus began saying their goodbyes. “You’ll come back, won't you,” Abel asked when Tig picked him up and hugged him tight.

“I’ll be back before you know it little man, I promise,” Tig assured him. 

Abel took Venus’s hand and kissed it when Tig put him down, “Have a good evening Miss Vee.” 

On their ride back to Charming Venus and Tig talked about the boys and how well they were doing. “I was afraid of how Abel would be, with all the trauma he’s been through, but Nero is turning him into quite the charmer,” Venus commented.

“Wait until he grows up,” Tig laughed. “He’s gonna have his dad’s looks and Nero’s smooth charm, he’ll be unstoppable.”


End file.
